


Throwing Pebbles [Podfic]

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Eloping, F/M, First Time, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Road Trips, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Stella run away and get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Pebbles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Throwing Pebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618180) by [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather). 



> Wow, this has taken a long time--I first started this podfic in June 2013, and now it's finally done. I apologize for some sound quality issues: the recordings have been done in several locations, so the acoustic surroundings are different in different parts. Also, sometimes when I've corrected mispronunciations, I've had to splice in bits which differ in acoustic surrounding. 
> 
> That said, this story was a joy to record! I also had pretty much the best beta ever in Heather, the author. She gives great feedback and also catches all the stuff that needs to be fixed. ♥ I usually don't work that closely with the author, but I really enjoyed doing it with this one. 
> 
> There's also some pretty cool art that goes with this podfic, created by Podfic_lover: do [check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/series/160346)! She also made the cover for the m4b-file.

This is a podfic of Throwing Pebbles, by Heather. You can download the mp3 files [here](https://app.box.com/s/fgtlvjksw9zvechm3y8n) or [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014101610.zip). No streaming, sorry! But it's so long you probably wouldn't want to, anyway. 

Running time: 4:30:04  
File size: 247 mb

There's also an [m4b-file](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wl5w7a5773rp4x7/Throwing+Pebbles.m4b) if you prefer that format. Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014101611.zip)


End file.
